nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Reyn
Reyn is one of the playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is an eighteen year old Hom soldier from Colony 9 and is a childhood friend of Shulk and Fiora. Appearance ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' Stats Notable gameplay particularities * each auto-attack hit adds 25% to his talent gauge * can fill up talent gauge very quickly * can equip heavy armour early in the game * can generate burst aggro from some of his arts just by hitting enemies, especially with Mad Taunt * can aggro multiple enemies * fastest cooldown times for Shield Bash and Wild Down * can defend many fatal attacks with Last Stand * his weapon type is the Gunlance List of Arts * Mad Taunt - Art Temporarily increases a single enemy's aggro towards Reyn. * Bone Upper - Damages a single enemy and fills talent gauge. * Hammer Beat - Damages enemies in a circle around the target and increases their aggro. * Wild Down - Topples an enemy suffering from break and deals some damage. * Rage - Lowers phys. damage taken, causes Spike damage twice the amount of Reyn's ether stat, decreases attack power, fills talent gauge over time. Aura * Aura Burst - Only available while an aura is active, reduces enemy strength and generates aggro. * War Swing - Damages enemies in a circle around the user and fills talent gauge. * Guard Shift - Increases block chance to 100% for the duration but inhibits auto-attack and movement. Use again to de-activate. * Engage - Forces a single enemy to lock on and increases aggro generated by Mad Taunt for the duration. Aura * Sword Drive - Deals large amounts of damage. * Berserker - Auto-attack and Mad Taunt gain area effect, decreases defense but increases strength. Aura * Last Stand - Revives once if incapacitated during the duration, heals and fills Party Gauge. Aura * Shield Bash - Dazes a toppled enemy. * Dive Sobat - Causes paralysis, decreases agility when used after Bone Upper. * Magnum Charge - Only usable with maxed talent gauge, multiplies next art's damage. * Anchor Chain - Blocks knock-back and blow-down, increases aggro over time, prevents aggro loss when Reyn receives damage. * Lariat - Damages enemies in a frontal cone and fills talent gauge. Skill trees Here are Reyn's skill trees. Initial skill trees *Spirit *Enthusiasm *Diligence Unlockable skill trees *Impatience *Camaraderie ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' version]] Reyn appears as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy description *NA: A member of Colony 9's Defence Force and Shulk's longtime best friend. He and Shulk seem to understand each other better than anyone else. However, Reyn's mora of a "leap before you look" kind of guy. It's not the most strategic approach to things, but it usually works out OK! *EU: A member of Colony 9's Defence Force and Shulk's long-time best friend. He and Shulk seem to understand each other better than anyone else. Reyn's an "act first, think later" kind of guy, so no matter what time it actually is, it's Reyn time! It's not the most strategic approach to things, but it usually works out OK! Wii: Xenoblade Chronicles (06/2010) ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Reyn appears as a Spirit. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Playable characters Category:Hom Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits